Portal sickness
by Slippery Tummy
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Shezow or have any relations to the hub except for the fact that I watch it. Starts in the middle of Dudepow returns, GalxGuy, KellyxKeli, maybe a little MazxKelly but no MazxMaizy. Mainly in Gal/Guy's POV. It starts out short but WILL get longer. The story is mainly about Guy/Gal's thoughts about eachother and other flames constructive criticism


**AN: **Hi people! So it is I, Slippery Tummy, here to give you an AMAZING (ya know, besides grammar and everything else) Shezow story. I really think this fandom needs more stories. So this is basically a spinoff of the Dudepow returns episode. Any editors are more than welcome to edit, just send me a PM and I'll give you the second chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames guys. Ok, virtual cookies for all of you since you've read this far!

* * *

**Word count: **1,268

* * *

** ~Honstley, does every chapter need a tital? If so well, I don't want that to be so. Sue me.~**

**~Starts in the middle of Dudepow returns~**

Guy Hamden, the illustrious and notorious Shezow stepped forward. "Okay, just one more run through of the plan. I'm usually not this jumpy, but we ARE in another dimension." Guy looked around and heard groans but saw them nod. "Okay, so Maz and Maizy take the Shehicle and we meet at wherever Sheila and Dudley say the fight is. You stay behind a giant rock if any "super stuff" is happening. Gal and I will take the Dude-bro-ghini (like Lamborghini) to the crime scene. Dudepow and I wear vanishing cream and find the Wonder-melon. Then, we can all leave or fight if Megamonkey gets our hair in a tangle. Kelly and Kelli, you guys need to stay here and manage the mission like you usually do. Does everyone understand?" Guy looked at his comrades, who nodded and confirmed that they knew his or her part in the job. Kelly stared at Kelli, smiling widely and getting a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll hold down the fort" Kelly said dreamily. Guy snickered, his seriousness gone, now replaced by the usual cockiness. Gal, Maizy and Maz took that as the cue to get into their separate cars.

"What else are you going to hold? Hands?" Guy smirked and Kelly fumed.

"Guy, I will close a portal on your head if you ever say anything again!" Guy used his super speed to get to the elevator that went to the car. He casually looked over his shoulder.

"By the way Kelly, I totally approve of him." Guy laughed as he walked into an elevator to the DRS-Dude. Gal raised an eyebrow. They got in the car.

"You strapped in?" She asked.

"Dude, I'm not two."

"You always need safety first!" With that Gal drove off in the DRS Dude in awkward silence. They both thought about the mission, about each other about their friends, their parents, anything but each other. Soon it became an awkward silence that Gal tried to break.

"So umm, Megamonkey is pretty powerful, huh." Guy didn't know how to respond so he just nodded. "I don't know much about you" Gal said suddenly. She knew that guys liked to talk about themselves, and the tension in the car was so think you could cut it with a knife. Guy surprised her though.

"So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm pretty nervous."

"Oh, so I made you nervous? Probably because of my amazing-ness" Gal blushed and smiled. She tried to cover it up, but Maz and Maizy, who were watching the screen in the other car saw. The Kellys would have been watching in the "Bro cave", but they were too busy looking at each other and asking questions about each other to care much about the mission their heroic twins were going on. Maz asked Dudley to replay her blush, and it was apparent that she liked him. Maz and Maizy smiled at each other for the first time since Maz had found out that she was a cold, heartless stereotypical mean girl. Maz and Maizy looked at each other and said the same thing at the same time.

"Someone has a crush on Guy!"

* * *

Back at the mission, Dudepow punched Shezow lightly (Well, about as lightly as a Glamazon can. On a human, that would be a full forced punch that could knock someone out for hours.) as Guy smirked.

"Shut up Guy." After talking for a while while Dudley auto piloted, they reached the island of the Wonder-melon. Dudepow looked at Shezow and almost face palmed. He got that expression on his face that he had when he was about to make a bad joke. As Gal predicted, he did.

"I guess it's about to get HOT in here! You know, because we're standing by a volcano?" Guy snickered and waited for the usually accompanied laughter that came with his bad puns. When he got none, he stared at Dudepow, who was raising her eyebrow. Guy sighed and said "Just forget it" and got out of the Dude-bro-ghini with Gal. They saw Megamonkey franticly searching for the Wonder-melon. After both applying a layer of vanishing cream, they also searched for it. Once they found the powerful Mellon, they sneaked back to the DRS-Dude and almost made it. Unfortunately, Mega monkey turned around and saw the Mellon walking itself back to the blue car. Megamonkey got in close range and the two heroes took off the vanishing cream while posing in a fighting stance. Mega monkey looked frightened and decided to turn himself in.

"Okay Dudepow and Shezow, you've got me." Shezow and Dudepow looked at each other, confused. They hadn't expected victory to be this simple. Agnes and Angus (older Shezow and Dudepow) would have seen this trick coming, but of course Agnes and Angus weren't 12, almost 13 years old. Gal and Guy didn't see it coming. "Yes, I've been a malicious monkey, a crazy chimp, an outrageous orangutan. The point is, I've been bad and I'm here to turn myself in." He walked close to Dudepow with his arms out in mock surrender. " Oh, just allow me one look at my precious Mother before I get whisked away to jail, never to see her again." The two Glamazons shrugged. Mega monkey reached out into his pocket and pulled out a gold colored rock with jewels embedded in it.

"Hey, that's not your mom!" Guy growled, not caring that he wasn't talking in his "pre-puberty falsetto". Gal started to look like she was sick. Maz and Maizy, who had come after Maz finished making his sidekick costume looked at each other in pure horror. It was dangerite, Dudepow's only weakness. Shezow stood there confused and worried. "Gal-I mean Dudepow, what's wrong?"

"Dangerite" She managed, taking a breath. "Only weakness- cause agony" She spoke in chopped up sentences breathing hard, trying to use her super (or at this point she would have settled for normal) speed to get away.

"Megamonkey, you need to take that away from him right now!" Megamonkey simply laughed.

"Foolish child. You actually thought I was going to surrender? That's hilarious!" With another cruel laugh, He pulled out a ray gun. He stopped, his smile leaving his face. "Actually, that's pretty insulting, if you think about it. Either you're so dub that you'd believe I would surrender, or you're so high and mighty that you think I'm a "dumb monkey" that would surrender." He scowled, his triumph gone."Give me the Wonder-melon Shezow, or prepare to be given a fate worse than your friend's. And before you ask, no, your super speed, super agility and flying combined could not help you." Gal looked up at Guy, though weakly, defiantly.

"Don't give it to him Shezow. I would rather die!" With those words, Dudepow passed out. Shezow looked more alarmed than he already was.

"Dudepow, wake up!" He screamed, now in shock. Mega monkey cackled and moved the Dangerite. He glared at Mega Monkey.

"Fine Banana-Breath, you win." He threw the Wonder-melon at him with disgust. Mega Monkey chuckled, still partially awed at how easy his victory had been. Shezow tried to walk away, but Mega Monkey stopped him by pointing a ray gun at his gorgeous hair. "Stop right there, Shezow. You have tormented me for so long, I think you should join your masculine friend." Before he could even cry in protest, mega monkey shot him with the ray gun, destroying his hair. He fell with a moan, blacking out, his body falling on top of of Gal's barely breathing one.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know this was short, but this is just the beginning. I haven't established an update pattern yet. Sorry. So, what do you guys think? Good? Horrid? It's-so-bad-I'll-find-you-and-hunt-you-down-and-kill-you? Tell me, perhaps in a review? (I mean, a PM works too but more reviews would really add to my ego!) Also, I'll do little Shezow related questions from time to time at the end of the chapter. You can answer it in a review or just answer it in your head, whatever satisfies you. For the question: Do you ship Guy and Gal? (no, not in a narcissistic way, just if they were two people, not gender-swapped)


End file.
